


Three Months On

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: tipap sequels [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Oikawa Tooru likes his new boyfriend an awful lot, more than he ever thought possible. He's still often surprised by just how much he likes Ushijima, but now he's ready to take the next step. He just doesn't know how to bring it up.





	Three Months On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Insignificant Pride and Prejudice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364587) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments), [Pouler (poulerslashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler). 



> So this story didn't _need_ a smutty sequel, but when I mentioned to pouler that I wanted one anyway, she told me to go ahead and write it. That actually turned into _two_ smutty sequels, so there's still more to come! 
> 
> Thank you so much to pouler and val for letting me play in this wonderful sandbox they created. It's been amazing to fool around with a story I love so much, and I hope you all enjoy what I've come up with! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

It was almost three months since Tooru and Ushijima had started dating, and they still hadn't had sex. Not even a rushed handjob in the locker room, a hurried fumble between classes. Nothing. At first, Oikawa had been content to take things slowly. He liked Ushijima, liked him a _lot_ , but being in a relationship like this was new and strange, and taking their time seemed like a wise choice.

But that was then, and this was now, and the Tooru of now was a mess. He was constantly horny, always distracted in class, and the sporadic opportunities they found to make out only served to make him more frustrated.

In the end, he did the only thing he could do, which was to call Iwaizumi and ensure that he wouldn't be suffering alone.

"Don't you have any sympathy for me, Iwa-chan? I'm going to die a virgin!"

"Don't be stupid."

"I mean it!"

"Oikawa, seriously, we've been talking about this for ten minutes now." Iwaizumi sounded exasperated. "You haven't even said _hi_ yet."

"Iwa-chan, I'm suffering here."

"Just talk to him."

Tooru sniffed. "You wouldn't understand."

Iwaizumi groaned loudly. "Every time you guys have a problem, you whine about it for ages, then you talk to him and everything's fine."

"Iwa-chan—" Tooru complained.

"You know I'm right. What, is your brain addled from too much jerking off?"

"Maybe," Tooru said in a petulant voice. When Iwaizumi didn't respond, he groaned. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Good. I'm hanging up now."

"Okay. Sorry, Iwa-chan."

"I'm used to it."

 

 

Tooru put off talking to his boyfriend until the following day, and he would probably have put it off for longer, except that Ushijima surprised him by asking to meet him for lunch. They went to a café not far from campus, and Tooru was so busy agonising over how to bring up the topic of sex that he completely failed to notice Ushijima's uncharacteristic fidgeting until he suddenly spoke up.

"Oikawa, would you like to go to a movie tonight?"

Tooru sat up straight, putting aside his own anxieties. Ushijima had shredded his paper napkin on the table between them, and he kept picking up his drink and putting it down again. Tooru felt his stomach twist with pleasure. "A date?"

Ushijima nodded. "I do not mind what film we see, I would just like to spend time with you."

The words made Tooru blush, and he looked away, focusing his attention on the rain outside. "You're too romantic," he complained. "It's not fair."

"You don't want to?"

"You know I do," Tooru said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, being romantic _and_ letting me pick the movie? If you weren't so noble, I'd think you were trying to get in my pants."

Ushijima blushed faintly. "Are you under the impression that I don't want that?"

Heat rushed to Oikawa's cheeks. "That's not—I didn't—"

"I'm sorry if I have given you that impression," Ushijima went on in a low voice. 

"Oh my god, stop," Tooru hissed, hunching down in his seat. His face was flaming. "Someone will hear you."

Ushijima rumbled a quiet apology and picked up his drink again, taking a sip this time rather than putting it straight down again. 

"Fine," Tooru said at last, heaving a sigh. "I'll pick the movie, you can pay."

Ushijima smiled. "That was my intention."

"Stop it, Ushiwaka-chan," Tooru said fondly, smirking at him. "Save the romance for later."

 

 

Tooru wasn't particularly in the mood for a movie, but if nothing else, he appreciated the opportunity to sit close to Ushijima in the dark and not have to worry about being interrupted. The local movie theatre was showing a couple of new films that Tooru wasn't interested in, and a rerun of _Blade Runner_ which he picked because he'd seen it before, and because he wanted to watch Ushijima try to make sense of the story. 

Partway into the movie, Ushijima shifted in his seat and his knee pressed against Tooru's for a few seconds, before he pulled away again with a whispered apology. 

After a moment's consideration, Tooru pressed back with his own knee and kept it there, leaning against Ushijima. He could sense Ushijima looking at him in the darkness, but he kept his eyes on the screen, and after a few minutes, Ushijima leaned in close and murmured against his ear.

"May I put up the seat rest between us?"

Oikawa shivered. "If you want to."

Ushijima moved away and carefully lifted the armrest, locking it into place between their seats. When he settled back in his seat, his arm pressed against Tooru's, and Tooru shifted so that their thighs were touching properly. Ushijima's skin was warm even through two layers of clothing, and Tooru felt his face getting hot as they sat there pressed together in the darkness. He tried to focus on the movie, rather than think about how much he wanted to put his head on Ushijima's shoulder, or slip an arm around his waist and pull him closer. His heart was beating fast in his throat, and if it weren't for the sound of the movie, he was sure Ushijima would have heard it.

Sitting silently beside him was agonising. Tooru couldn't focus on the movie at all. Ushijima's hand was lying on his thigh; Tooru could have reached it if he stretched out his little finger, but he sat frozen instead, his own hand resting in his lap. As the minutes dragged on, Tooru began to wish he'd chosen a shorter movie. 

Tooru reached for his drink, and Ushijima cleared his throat. His fingers twitched against Tooru's thigh, and then he reached across and pulled Tooru's hand into his lap, entwining their fingers.

Again, Tooru felt himself flush, his heartbeat hammering in his throat. He looked across at Ushijima, whose eyes were fixed on the screen ahead. 

Swallowing heavily, Tooru uncapped his drink with one hand and took a long gulp of water. His hands were sweating. He was sure Ushijima would notice. Tooru cursed himself inwardly; how old was he? He couldn't remember being this nervous since the first time he'd gone on a date with a girl. He hadn't even felt like this when he and Ushijima first started dating, but then, perhaps that was because Tooru had become so accustomed to his company by then. Spending time together at the library, or going for meals, none of it had felt very new. 

Ushijima's thumb rubbed back and forth across the back of his hand, and Tooru suppressed a shiver. He squeezed Ushijima's fingers in return, and tried very hard not to think about where his hand was resting. It did no good. Trying not to think about Ushijima naked only filled Tooru's head with snapshots of all the times he'd seen Ushijima in the showers, or the changing room, or that tortuous occasion in the baths at training camp. 

"Oikawa," Ushijima murmured, his voice soft in Tooru's ear. "Is everything alright?"

Tooru closed his eyes and swallowed. He wasn't sure what was the best way to say, _I want to take you home and tear your clothes off_ , especially when he knew that his own roommate would be home, and it wasn't fair to keep making Iseya go and work in the library so that they could make out for half an hour. Not that Tooru particularly cared whether Iseya was happy or not, but Ushijima certainly did.

"I'm fine," he whispered, turning to catch Ushijima's eye. He regretted it immediately, because Ushijima was watching him with a heavy, unreadable look, and he was so close that Tooru would've only had to turn his head a little further to kiss him. Tooru squeezed Ushijima's fingers again and turned his head back to the screen. Sitting there was torture, but if the alternative was going home and jerking off in the shower, he'd rather prolong this bittersweet suffering as much as possible.

 

 

By the time they reached the dorms, Tooru had finally cooled down, the urgency in him quieting down to a low drone once more. And then, near the door to Ushijima's building, Ushijima pulled him close in the shadow of a tree and kissed him, holding his waist with one arm and cupping his cheek with the other hand. 

Tooru melted against him, slipping his hands inside Ushijima's open jacket to hold onto him through his clothes

"Oikawa," Ushijima rumbled when they finally broke apart. "Would you like to come up to my room?"

A shiver rolled over Tooru, his fingers clenching in Ushijima's shirt. "I would," he agreed, and gave Ushijima a sad smile. "But I don't think Iseya-chan would be very pleased—"

"Probably not," Ushijima agreed. "But he has gone home for the weekend. Provided we do not disturb his things—"

Tooru reeled back. "Wait, what?" 

"Iseya is visiting his parents," Ushijima said, frowning. "I believe I mentioned it this afternoon."

"You absolutely did not," Tooru said in mild outrage. Already his mind was providing him with a dozen tantalising ways for them to make the most of the empty room. "I would've remembered something like that."

Ushijima looked apologetic. "It is possible that it slipped my mind. I was preoccupied."

Tooru frowned at him. "Preoccupied?"

Nodding, Ushijima reached up and brushed Tooru's fringe aside, his fingers gentle. "You are very distracting."

That was about all Tooru could take. He twisted his fingers in Ushijima's jacket and leaned closer again, speaking in a low, imperious voice, "Ushiwaka-chan, take me upstairs at once." 

Tooru's courage lasted until they reached the door to Ushijima and Iseya's bedroom, before abandoning him again. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while Ushijima unlocked the door, and found himself glancing over his shoulder to check that they weren't being observed. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous; everyone knew by now that they were friends, and even aside from that, they were teammates. There was no reason they _shouldn't_ spend time in each other's rooms.

"Oikawa?" Ushijma said, glancing back at him.

Tooru blinked. "Coming," he said, following Ushijima into the dark room. 

Rather than flip on the light, Ushijima crossed the room and switched on the lamp beside his bed, and the one over his desk, filling the room with a soft glow that solidified Tooru's stomach into a ball of knots. 

"Can I take your coat?" Ushijima asked politely.

Tooru let out a snort of laughter. "Yes, Ushiwaka," he said, bemused. "Of course you can." He unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off, holding it out to Ushijima. 

When Ushijima reached out to take it from him, Tooru let it fall to the floor. Ushijima frowned.

"You did that on purpose."

Oikawa nodded and took a step closer. He reached up and pushed Ushijima's jacket off his shoulders. "Aren't you going to kiss me, Ushiwaka-chan?"

Ushijima tilted his head, and let his coat drop from his fingers when Tooru pushed it down his arms. "You don't need to challenge me," he said softly, reaching out to touch Tooru's hip. 

Tooru slid his hands back up Ushijima's arms and curled one hand around the back of his neck. "Fine," he murmured, pulling Ushijima closer, "then I'll do it."

They kissed softly, and Tooru felt his stomach slowly begin to unknot. Kissing Ushijima was familiar, and _good_ , and usually he could make do with just that, but tonight it didn't feel like enough.

"Ushiwaka," he murmured, lips moving slowly against Ushijima's mouth. 

Ushijima groaned softly. "Mm?"

Tooru opened his eyes. "Wakatoshi."

Ushijima drew back a short distance, just enough to meet Tooru's gaze with a curious look of his own. "Tooru."

Tooru grinned. He felt nervous and jumpy, and he didn't want to have to ask, but he'd come to realise it was a necessity of being with Ushijima.

"Are we—" he began, and glanced away, unable to bear Ushijima's piercing gaze. "Why did you invite me up to your room?"

Ushijima licked his bottom lip. "I—hoped we might—be more intimate."

A delicious shiver rolled down the length of Tooru's spine, and his fingers clenched where he was touching Ushijima's sweater. He looked up, searching Ushijima's eyes for a long, charged moment. 

"Have you had sex before?" Tooru asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

Ushijima blinked, looking surprised. "No. Have you?"

Instinct made him want to fib, or tease, but Tooru shoved down the urge and shook his head slightly. "No."

Ushijima's tongue darted out again, wetting his bottom lip, and Tooru's eyes followed the movement. "Do you want to?" Ushijima asked. "I have—I'd very much like my first time to be with you."

With a groan, Tooru buried his face in the soft fabric of Ushijima's sweater. "Oh my god," he mumbled, fingers gripping the sweater tightly.

Ushijima touched his arm. "I apologise if that—"

"No, no," Tooru said quickly, lifting his head. He laughed and leaned in, pressing his forehead against Ushijima's. "Please don't say you're sorry. That—might be the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

Ushijima smiled, and suddenly Tooru couldn't bear not to be kissing him. He brought his hands up to cup Ushijima's face, turning his head gently and deepening the kiss, pulling Ushijima's tongue into his mouth and sucking on the tip of it. Ushijima made a desperate sound and clutched at the back of Tooru's cardigan, twisting the fabric between his fingers. In response, Tooru dropped his hands to the hem of Ushijima's sweater and pushed underneath, spreading his fingers on Ushijima's bare skin. Ushijima gasped, and Tooru laughed again. He turned his head a little so that he could kiss the corner of Ushijima's mouth, then moved to his jaw, and then caught Ushijima's earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently. 

"Ah—Oikawa," Ushijima moaned, shuddering in his arms. 

" _Tooru_ ," Tooru insisted, digging his nails into Ushijima's waist.

Ushijima groaned and pulled at him. "Tooru—"

Tooru stepped back, not caring whether he trod on his coat, and tugged Ushijima's sweater and t-shirt up to his chest. Ushijima raised his arms, and Tooru tugged the clothes off him. He had barely had time to throw them aside before Ushijima was reaching for him and stripping him of his own clothes, and then there were hands in his hair and they were kissing again, rough and fast, pulling one another closer. Tooru moaned at the feeling of Ushijima's chest pressed against his own, and ran his hands over the bare skin of Ushijima's broad back. 

"What—" he gasped, when Ushijima lowered his head to kiss Tooru's neck. "Mm—what do you want to do?"

Ushijima made a quiet noise, continuing to kiss down the length of Tooru's neck to his shoulder. Then he pointed his tongue and ran the tip of it along the length of the tendon up to Tooru's ear.

"Hh, _Wakatoshi_ ," Tooru murmured, shivering.

"I do not mind," Ushijima murmured, pressing soft kisses along the side of Tooru's neck, so that he slowly began to melt into Ushijima's hold. "As I said, I have never done this before."

Tooru sighed and reached up to tangle his fingers in Ushijima's hair. "There must be— _ah_ —there must be _something_ you want to try?"

Ushijima made another quiet noise, this time an affirmative, and slid his hands down Tooru's back, his touch feather light. 

"You're so gentle," Tooru said, laughing under his breath at the ticklish sensation.

"Would you prefer me to be more rough with you?" Ushijima asked, looking at him. 

Tooru bit his lip. "Maybe, later."

Ushijima's gaze didn't stray away, and Tooru found himself caught in those dark golden eyes. He had the strangest urge to laugh, but he forced it down.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Ushijima reached up to run his fingers through Tooru's hair again, then cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "I feel very fortunate."

Tooru groaned, and felt his face turn scarlet. "You love to embarrass me."

"Then let me make it up to you," Ushijima said, turning on the spot and pulling Tooru with him. He sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hands to the waistband of Tooru's jeans. "May I?"

"Oh my god, yes," Tooru said, impatience getting the better of him. He reached down to fumble with his zip. "Get them off already, and yours too."

Ushijima nodded, and reached down to remove his slacks, the ones Tooru had elected not to mock him for because he looked _very_ good in them. Tooru was so caught up in wriggling out of his own clothes that it took him a few moments to realise that Ushijima was sitting on the edge of his bed in just his underwear. He'd even taken off his socks, which was more than Tooru had accomplished. 

"Come here," Ushijima said, reaching to put his hands on Tooru's hips. He pulled gently, and Tooru moved without really thinking, putting one knee down either side of Ushijima's thighs and settling on his lap. 

Sitting like that felt suddenly as if they had jumped several levels of intimacy. Tooru could feel Ushijima's strong thighs beneath him, and Ushijima's hands moved down, stroking his thighs, before coming back to cover his hips. One of his thumbs caught on the waistband of Tooru's underwear. 

Pressed together, there was no way to pretend that he wasn't enjoying it. Where before Tooru was starting to get hard from the way Ushijima kissed him, having him here like this was overwhelming. Ushijima tugged on his hips again and Tooru rolled forward, pressing his erection against Ushijima's stomach. He gasped, biting down on the noise, and Ushijima moaned and clutched him more tightly. One of his hands came up to cup the back of Tooru's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Tooru wrapped his arms around Ushijima's shoulders and rocked against his stomach again, and they both moaned into each other's open mouths. 

"Oi—Tooru," Ushijima sighed, pressing their foreheads together again briefly. "I want to—"

"What?" Tooru murmured, when Ushijima trailed off.

Instead of answering, Ushijima wrapped his arms around Tooru's waist and rolled him over, planting him on his back on the bed. His legs hung over the edge, but Ushijima kissed him before he could protest, and then began to make his way down, kissing Tooru's neck, and then his chest, his stomach and his hip—

"Wakacchan—" Tooru gasped, when Ushijima crouched between his thighs and tugged at the edge of Tooru's underwear with two fingertips. 

Ushijima looked up at him. His face was half in shadow in the dim light from the two lamps, but Tooru met his eyes and felt himself tremble slightly. 

"Can I—I want to—use my mouth on you."

Tooru nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was briefly relieved that Ushijima didn't say _May I perform oral sex on you_ or some other mortifying phrase, but he didn't have long to think about it before Ushijima gripped him loosely through his underwear, and Tooru shuddered.

"You can, um—should I take it off?" he asked, hoping that he didn't smell bad, that he wasn't too sweaty from sitting in the cinema. He wondered if Ushijima would even care. 

"Please," Ushijima said, already tugging at Tooru's underwear with both hands. 

Tooru reached down to help, and then Ushijima was pulling Tooru's boxers down to his knees, and there was nothing between them, nothing to hide behind. 

"You are very beautiful." Ushijima said softly, running his hands lightly along Tooru's thighs. "I have not told you that enough."

"Y—you've definitely told me that," Tooru gasped, twitching at the ticklish sensation. He wanted to pull a pillow over his face and hide. "I should've known you were just trying to get in my pants."

Ushijima huffed, maybe a laugh, and his voice was soft but firm when he said, "No. I should tell you more often."

Tooru groaned and covered his face with both hands. Which was a mistake, because Ushijima chose that moment to grip Tooru's dick gently and start to stroke him with slow movements. Tooru started, and moaned a little in surprise, flinging his hands out to grab at the sheets. 

"I've thought about this many times," Ushijima admitted, and Tooru blushed when he realised Ushijima was staring at his dick. "Please tell me if you want me to do something differently?"

"I trust you," Tooru said, and watched with wide eyes as Ushijima leaned down and took Tooru's dick in his mouth. A shiver of pleasure rolled over him, and Tooru dropped his head back against the bed. "Oh, fuck."

Ushijima released him and sat up slightly. "Should I suck?"

Tooru threw his arm over his eyes. "Oh, god," he moaned, and would've blushed if he wasn't already bright red. "I—I don't know, just—yes? Just try it, I'll tell you if I hate anything."

"Of course." Ushijima lowered his head again, and Tooru groaned as he felt that warm, wet heat surround him. He had a slight worry that it wouldn't matter very much if what Ushijima did was right or not; Tooru couldn't see himself lasting very long.

Ushijima was slow and cautious, bobbing his head a little and then sucking just at the tip. Oikawa bit the inside of his wrist and choked back a soft moan when he did it a second time. 

"That's—that's good," he panted, looking down. "I like, uh—it's really sensitive, around the edges—"

Ushijima nodded, and then he started to bob his head again slowly, making his mouth a tight seal so that his lips rubbed the lip of skin around the head of Tooru's dick. 

"Oh, _oh_ ," Tooru moaned, pushing against the floor with his toes so that his hips lifted a few centimetres off the bed. 

Ushijima grabbed Tooru's hips and sank down deeper, taking Tooru's dick all the way into his mouth. 

"Ah—Ushiwaka, careful—" Tooru hissed, after a few moments of that exquisite torture.

Ushijima sat up, frowning, and Tooru slumped back against the bed with a groan. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tooru let out an agonised laugh. "No," he panted, and grinned at Ushijima. "I, uh—I was about to come."

"You should have said," Ushijima said, and then he ducked his head again to resume his task.

"Oh my god," Tooru groaned, his back arching against the sheets. "Waka—Wakatoshi—"

Ushijima took him deeper again and sucked around him, and Tooru threw his head back with a broken-off wail as he started to come. Ushijima's hands tightened on his hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and after a few seconds he pulled off, coughing slightly.

Tooru struggled to sit up. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry—are you okay?"

"Fine," Ushijima said in a hoarse voice, wiping his face on the back of his hand. He tried to turn away, but Tooru caught hold of him and leaned forward to kiss him. "Tooru," Ushijima protested, pushing at him gently. "I need to wipe my face—"

"Don't," Tooru insisted, catching his face between both hands and kissing him again. He licked Ushijima's chin, cleaning up the mess he'd made, then pushed his tongue into Ushijima's mouth to taste himself there. 

Ushijima pushed him away again more firmly and drew in a sharp breath. "I told you to say something," he said, but he was smiling softly.

"I'm sorry," Tooru said, kissing him again. "I didn't think, I—fucking hell, Ushiwaka-chan, that was pretty accomplished for someone who doesn't know what they're doing."

"You were very, uh—vocal," Ushijima said, turning pinker. 

Tooru sighed and sat back on the bed, gesturing for Ushijima to join him. "Well, I liked it."

Ushijima smiled again. "Obviously."

"Shut up," Tooru murmured, pressing him down against the bed until he lay flat on his back, his head on the pillow. Tooru kicked off his underwear the rest of the way and straddled Ushijima's hips again. His shyness about being naked had dissipated with his orgasm, and he now just felt like a gooey mass of warm feelings and eagerness to please. It was an unfamiliar sensation, but not unpleasant. 

The way Ushijima was looking at him was particularly pleasant. His eyes were heavy, almost black with the way his pupils had dilated so much. He was flushed and breathing heavily like they'd just finished a hard practice session. Tooru put his hands on Ushijima's chest, and felt his heart beating quickly. 

"I can't promise I'll be that good," he murmured, and looked up at Ushijima through his eyelashes, hoping it looked sexy. "But I can try if you want."

To his surprise, Ushijima shook his head. He reached for Tooru's hand and drew it to his mouth where he kissed the middle of Tooru's palm. "Lie with me?" he said, brushing his other hand along Tooru's thigh. "I would like to kiss you, when I—"

"Oh!" Tooru said, and grinned at him. "Alright, you're forgiven, because I am an excellent kisser."

"Yes," Ushijima said seriously.

Tooru rolled his eyes and moved to lie down beside him. "Alright, alright, move over already."

Ushijima shuffled to the side, and Tooru snuggled up under his arm, slinging one of his legs over Ushijima's thigh. 

"Now," he murmured, pressing his lips to Ushijima's jaw. His hand trailed down, pausing to rub a small circle around Ushijima's nipple that prompted a soft gasp, and down over his stomach. He kept his touch light, the way Ushijima had before, and was pleased when he responded to it by rolling his hips and groaning softly. Tooru smiled and used his nose to tilt Ushijima's head away so that he could bite his earlobe again. "Why don't you tell me," he said in a low voice, running his fingers lightly over the front of Ushijima's underwear, "what you want me to do to you?"

"Kiss me," Ushijima rumbled, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Tooru's hair again.

Tooru smiled as he turned and captured Ushijima's mouth in a kiss, and slipped his hand inside Ushijima's boxers at the same time. Ushijima shuddered, his mouth going slack with a low moan as Tooru's fingers wrapped around his dick. 

"I like you like this," Tooru murmured, starting to jerk him off slowly. He bit down gently on Ushijima's bottom lip and then started to suck on it, rolling the flesh over his teeth.

Ushijima's hips bucked up, and he reached down with his free hand to tug his underwear down. Tooru helped him pull it out of the way, then curled his fingers around Ushijima's dick again, stroking him slowly. 

"Mm—I like touching you," Tooru sighed, moving his hand slowly. Ushijima tipped his head backward, and Tooru kissed his chin, and then the curve of his throat, pausing to close his lips around Ushijima's adam's apple. He sucked gently, and Ushijima's lips parted with a soft moan. 

"Tooru," Ushijima said softly, shifting against him. "Could you—a little faster—"

Tooru obliged him. "Like this?" he whispered.

Ushijima nodded, and Tooru shuffled closer to him, adjusting his grip. 

"Wakatoshi," he murmured, nuzzling Ushijima's jaw with his mouth. "Do you think about me when you jerk off?"

" _Yes,_ " Ushijima groaned, clinging onto him more tightly. His hips rolled, arching up off the bed. "Tooru—please—"

"I think about you," Oikawa went on, moving his hand faster. He grazed his teeth over Ushijima's jaw. "All the time."

Ushijima cried out softly. His hands tightened, and he tugged Tooru down on top of him, leaning up to snatch an urgent kiss. Tooru kissed him languidly, slow and forceful, and felt a shudder of excitement when Ushijima twitched and moaned beneath him. He thrust up against Tooru's hand, and then he was coming, letting out a high, throaty sound that Tooru was going to be reliving in his fantasies later. 

Tooru kissed Ushijima's chin and kept moving his hand, squeezing him gently until Ushijima groaned and carefully pushed him away. 

"Wow," Tooru said, looking down at the mess on Ushijima's stomach. It was starting to run down his hip to puddle on the sheet. "That was a lot."

Ushijima hummed in agreement and patted Tooru's shoulder. "There are tissues behind you."

When they had cleaned up, Tooru picked up his boxers and shimmied into them, and turned to find Ushijima sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him. The thought of being watched by him filled Tooru's chest with warmth.

"What is it?" he asked, grinning.

Ushijima reached out for him, and Tooru took his hands and let himself be reeled in. Ushijima placed his hands on Tooru's hips and kissed his stomach. "Are you leaving?" he murmured, looking up.

Tooru tipped his head to one side, and ran his fingers through Ushijima's hair, brushing it back from his face. "Do you want me to stay?"

Ushijima nodded. "Iseya will not return tonight. I would like to talk, and—I want to hold you."

Tooru's heart pounded in his chest. "I can't believe you, Ushiwaka-chan," he murmured, pushing Ushijima back onto the bed again and climbing on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ushijima and tucked his head underneath Ushijima's chin. "How are you so romantic?"

Ushijima cleared his throat before answering, "I just tell you what I'm thinking."

"And I appreciate it, believe me."

"Thank you," Ushijima murmured, pressing his face into Tooru's hair.

Tooru frowned. "For what?"

Ushijima swallowed, and his arms tightened around Tooru. "You—accept me for who I am. That means a great deal to me."

Tooru's throat burned, and he clutched Ushijima more tightly. "I love who you are."

Ushijima's fingers brushed through his hair. "I feel the same way," he murmured. "Thank you for tonight."

The easy sincerity of his words made Tooru laugh, and he pushed himself up so that he could kiss Ushijima on the mouth. "It was hardly a chore," he said, grinning. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

Ushijima shook his head, still twisting his fingers gently in Tooru's hair. "Tell me," he said, searching Tooru's eyes. 

Tooru laughed and kissed him again briefly. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my ushioi fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1787338&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=ushijima&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
